


Vervain, My Purple Flower

by flowerdragon13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, F/F, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Outdoor Sex, Painplay, Praise Kink, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: After the forming of the Church of Lilith, there are some rituals that must be abided before Zelda receives her true title of High Priestess. With Lilith being Lilith, she changes those rituals to ones that are more of her liking, and more fun for them both.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Vervain, My Purple Flower

**Author's Note:**

> **IX. VERVAIN BY LIV KRISTINE**   
>  _I have loved in silent ecstasy  
>  I feel the pulse and the heat  
> every move is a hunting breed  
> it's a creeping desire_   
> 

**PROLOGUE**

Ever since Zelda was a young girl, studying her craft at the Church of Night, she had admired Lilith’s history. She wouldn’t go as far to say she aspired to be like her, but she definitely had respect for the woman. Over the years, the story had been interpreted in many different ways, but the one she had been taught to believe was that instead of yielding to Adam’s insistence on his own supremacy, Lilith chose to find her own paradise without the walls. That was when she found Satan roaming the empty lands, and so she became Madame Satan.

Zelda never believed that.

**STORY**

Owls sounded through the woods, the emptiness within the trees reverberating the call. As Zelda stepped through the darkness and toward the entrance to Hell, Lilith’s new domain, she steadied her breath. Zelda knew what was going to be required of her once she entered those doors, and despite the respect she had for Lilith, she was not going to submit easily. Taking the role of High Priestess came with many positives, as well as negatives. One of the positives being that she could learn more from Lilith’s ways; the negative being she would have to give herself over to Lilith before any of it would come into effect. Fists clenched but her head raised, Zelda recited the words she had learnt from memory.

“portae inferni aperta est scriptor,” she uttered.

The doors creaked open, the heat from within dedicating her skin. She uttered a small spell of protection. It wouldn’t do much good to the elements of Hell, but it would definitely keep them mild enough for her to reach Lilith in one piece. Being born of witch blood or mortal blood didn’t mean much in the Underworld — unless you were someone of high regard, you were no one. 

Despite blindly worshipping the Dark Lord for so many centuries, Zelda had never been called down into Hell’s dark depths. The place reeked of rotten flesh and congealed blood. Zelda held back the bile that sat in the back of her throat. Holding a sleeve up to cover her mouth and nose, she moved forward, following the surprisingly helpful signs to Pandemonium. 

It wasn’t too long before Zelda reached the lost paradise. With her heart pounding blood through her veins, she felt she could conquer anything. It was time. _Knock knock._ Zelda smirked to herself with the hilarity of her having to knock on a door to enter Pandemonium. As the door creaked open, the smirk faded, her face now firm once more. 

“Welcome, Zelda,” the small demon spat.

Zelda nodded in response, following the creature down the derelict halls, it was hard not to notice the booming voice that bounced off the walls toward them. With each step, Lilith’s voice grew louder, the irritation in her voice obvious. Zelda gave a quiet gulp. She valued the appreciation from her superiors and the thought of her not being able to give that to her new Queen sunk deep into Zelda’s stomach. As they reached the doors to the Throne Room, another small demon dispiritedly exited, his eyes staring at the floor in shame. Another flutter of nerves hit Zelda’s gut. 

“Come in, Zelda,” Lilith called out.

Zelda entered the exquisitely decorated room, the demon following close behind. He gave a small nod at Lilith before standing off to one side. Zelda looked up at the dark-haired woman, trying to keep her focus on Lilith’s face and not the delights that she had displayed on her chest within the constraints of a corset. 

“Thank you, Milcom. Now, go along and do something useful,” Lilith’s voice coloured with a wicked humour.

Lilith made her way toward the redhead, her skin tight outfit looking as if it were about to burst open from the soft sway of her hips. Not being able to hold her eyes on Lilith’s face any longer, Zelda gave a quick look over Lilith’s curves, noticing how her bare legs led down to her 6-inch heels, causing the woman to tower over her. It was intimidating -- in the best way possible.

“How has my sweet Zelda been? Have you been taking good care of my newly devout followers?” Lilith said, walking around to stand behind Zelda, the clack of her heels stopping mere inches from her. Zelda could practically feel Lilith’s breath against the back of her neck. Her knees nearly buckled with the thought of how close her Queen was to her, how desperately she wanted to please her. 

“I have been well, my Queen. The coven is in good hands now that Blackwell has fled to Satan knows where,” Zelda began, “I mean, not Satan, I-”

“No need to panic, my pet. Mistakes are made. We have all become far too accustomed to the ways of the Dark Lord. It is time to make some very well needed changes,” Lilith said as she walked back around to face Zelda. “I see you have dressed for the occasion.”

“I have,” Zelda confirmed, trying not to let the blood rush to her cheeks. Despite the effort, they turned a light shade of pink. Lilith, noticing how her praise affected Zelda, trailed a finger over Zelda’s cheek.

“Are you ready to give yourself over to me?” Lilith purred. 

Zelda nodded, putting her hand out palm up to Lilith.

“Oh Sweet Zelda, as I said, it is time to make some changes. Why not start here, hm?” Lilith said, stepping back to take a good look over Zelda. “Take off your clothes.”

“I beg your pardon?” Zelda said indignantly.

“Would you rather I simply slice your hand to give me a little bit of blood, or would you rather, like me, prefer to have a little more fun? Now, take off your clothes.” Lilith said, her demand clear with each pause between her words.

Zelda took a moment loosening her scarf before tackling her buttons. She desperately wanted to please Lilith, so much more than she ever wanted to please The Dark Lord. The fact Lilith was a woman brought her back to her younger days when she had fallen hard for another woman. She had never openly disclosed that fact, but she had never denied it either. Beauty in women was so much more complex and soulful. It wasn’t hard to say no to Lilith, she knew she was going to enjoy what was about to happen between them.

“Good. Come here. Sit.” Lilith sat at her throne, tapping at her lap patiently. With their eyes locked, Zelda closed the distance between them, taking a seat on the warm leather of Lilith’s skirt. 

Taking one of Zelda’s hands, Lilith guided it between the redhead’s thighs, the wetness already obvious. Lilith did not have to utter a word for Zelda to understand what she was asking of her. With efficiency, Zelda caressed her lips, spreading them with her middle and index fingers. Lilith watched over her, her own hands exploring the silk soft skin of the witch. Pleased with what she saw, she began to nip at Zelda’s neck, causing the woman to gasp at jolt against her. Despite the urge, Lilith restrained from sinking her teeth into her flesh. If she had wanted blood so easily, she would have just sliced over Zelda’s palm with one of her nails. Pulling Zelda’s chin toward her with a digit, Lilith pressed her lips against hers, electric sparking between them. There was a shift in the room as the air thickened and the sweet smell of sex rose from between Zelda’s legs.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Lilith whispered, the warmth of her breath tingling at Zelda’s ear.

Unable to speak, Zelda could only nod in response. Beginning to circle at the small nib that was now protruding with excitement, Zelda let out a soft moan into the crease of Lilith’s neck. As she felt her insides start to flutter, she felt Lilith’s hand start to soothe other her thighs, grabbing at her, pressing so deep that she knew full well she was going to be left with marks in memory of this moment. And as the tension rose higher and higher she hit her climax and collapsed into Lilith.

“Did I do well?” Zelda asked, panting.

“You did wonderfully, my sweet,” Lilith said as she stroked at the soft locks of the witch. “I love watching you.”

Zelda smiled at that, resting her head against Lilith’s chest. 

“Now, get on your knees before me,” Lilith commanded, her tone changing.

Zelda, a questioning look in her eyes did as she was told, scooting off of Lilith’s lap, feeling the mess she had left there and got kneeled at her feet. She rested her palms up on her thighs as she was taught to do, wanting to charm her new Queen. Zelda made sure not to watch as Lilith pulled up her skirt to settle at her waist, trying not to notice how Lilith didn’t wear anything underneath and _trying_ not to notice the sweet smell of her as she parted her legs. Unable to behave, Zelda peeked up at where Lilith sat, her mouth watering instantly as she spotted Lilith’s cunt laid out before her like a three course meal, ready to be devoured. Lilith’s hand reached down to Zelda’s chin, pulling her attention up to her face.

“How badly do you want to taste me, Zelda?” Lilith uttered, so softly it felt as if Zelda could have imagined it.

“I-I really,” Zelda began, “very badly, my Queen.” 

“I want you to consume me as if you are ravenous,” Lilith said, Zelda’s chin still balancing on her finger.

Zelda nodded, trying to look back down to where she wished to be -- between those legs. Lilith chuckled, observing Zelda’s eagerness to please. Removing her finger, Lilith gave the nod of approval for Zelda to begin, to which Zelda responded without any delay.

Admiring the glimmer of wetness that had already escaped Lilith, Zelda took her first taste and it was glorious. As if someone had ignited a flame inside her, she couldn’t stop, her tongue acting as if it were wildfire as shelicked at everything she could get her mouth on. Feeling the early trembles of her Queen, Zelda yearned to give more. Flicking her tongue at Lilith’s clit, she couldn’t help but moan herself, tasting the sweet wave of new juices envelop her tongue. Lilith’s fingers clawed into Zelda’s hair, clasping around the curls so tight, Zelda had to pull against her to be able to get her tongue to where it belonged. 

“Fuck, Zelda! Y-you have a talented little tongue,” Lilith gasped.

Zelda, feeling pride in herself, kept going, her desperate need to feel Lilith’s orgasm beneath her overwhelming. She kept her stride, her tongue doing all the work. Zelda squeezed at Lilith’s thighs, pressing her face so deep into her cunt that she could hardly breathe. And with that, Lilith hit her peak, moaning Zelda’s name as she came.

Lifting Zelda’s head up to look at her again, Lilith admired the slick gleam around Zelda’s mouth. She pulled her up and kissed her, tasting herself on the other woman’s lips. Their tongue’s teased, trailing along each other’s teeth before they would bite down against their bottom lips. Lilith, biting down a little too hard, tasted the iron tang of blood in her mouth. She sucked at where the taste was strongest, wanting more and more of Zelda’s blood. The soft moans of the redhead didn’t help the situation, making her only want to bite her and taste every part of her.

“Bend over. Now.” Lilith rose, covering her lightheadedness with ease as her main focus drove her mind. She couldn’t stop staring at the way Zelda lent forward onto her elbows, her back arched and her head lowered. She was beautiful, and Lilith was proud to call her her High Priestess. 

As Lilith removed her clothes, Zelda waited with great patience, her senses tingling as she listened for every move Lilith made. What she wasn’t expecting was the feeling of being filled with something that had a good sized girth. Lilith’s hands gripped at Zelda’s hips as she pulled back and reentered the witch. Zelda let out a hoarse moan, her knees already buckling. She could hear Lilith let out a laugh in response, and so she didn’t hold back, not being shy with the loudness of her whimpers with every thrust Lilith made.

“Take it like the good girl you are,” Lilith said, her movements now harder.

Zelda could feel her climax growing, along with the loudness of her moans. Gasping, breathing heavy and body aching to be tipped over the edge. With the taste of her own blood still tickling her taste buds, she let go. She pulsed over Lilith’s member, her juices leaking onto the marble floor.

Lilith gave a naughty grin to the mess of a woman she still held her conjured up cock inside of. Pulling herself gently out from Zelda, she vanished the tool before telling her to turn to face her. Zelda did as she was told once more, weakly looking up to the demoness.

Using the tip of her nail, Lilith trailed it along Zelda’s forearm. Blood pearled at her milky white skin, the contrast beautiful. Grazing a thumb over the cut, Lilith brought a hand up to Zelda’s forehead, smearing its vibrant colour in the shape of a ‘V’. Zelda shut her eyes, feeling it’s texture over her skin. She was still catching her breath, her chest raising and falling. She could feel her entire body, her bloody thumping around through her veins, her lungs filling and emptying with every pulse of her heart. The warmth of Lilith’s skin left Zelda’s skin before returning to her abdomen. 

“Pronuntio tibi summus sacerdos. Et dedi te regina vestra,” Lilith chanted as she cut at her own flesh, finishing the markings on Zelda’s skin causing it to give off a soft glow. “Open your mouth,” Lilith said gently, dripping the remaining of her own blood onto Zelda’s tongue. 

Zelda swallowed, tasting the dedication she had made to Lilith. She felt it run trickle down her throat and settle into her belly. She smiled then, knowing she had a part of her Queen with her, inside of her. She rose from her knees, now eye to eye with Lilith. 

“My Queen, I surrender my soul to you,” Zelda said, pressing her mouth against Lilith’s.

“Don’t disappoint me, my sweet Zelda,” Lilith answered, kissing her once more.

“I won’t.”


End file.
